


Mares nórdicos

by Makitasama



Series: Crossover [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Boys' Love, Crossover, M/M, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22946512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makitasama/pseuds/Makitasama
Summary: Nadar por esses mares sempre foi a minha diversão e em um desses momentos encontrei um casal lindo, que soube como lidar com o fato de um deles ser humano e o outro tritão.
Relationships: Finland/Sweden (Hetalia)
Series: Crossover [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649089
Kudos: 1





	Mares nórdicos

Lá estava eu nadando pelos mares nórdicos quando vi um lindo tritão de olhos azuis-claros, cabelos loiros e curtos, com uma cauda em tons de azul-marinho. Eu não entendi bem o que ele fazia naquelas águas, pois parecia estar parado, observando um homem.

Aproximei-me com lentidão, afinal, não sabia qual seria a possível reação dele ao notar a minha presença e de cara fui recebida com uma expressão assustadora.

— Olá, qual seu nome? — É raro alguém que não me conheça, mas deve ser pelo fato de eu ser acostumada demais com a minha vida de princesa.

— Oi! Me chamo Ariel. — Acho que o irritei com o meu “oi” em tom elevado, ainda que não tenha sido a intenção.

Conforme o tempo passava, percebi como ele tratava aquele homem fofo, com toques no rosto, massagens nos cabelos, além de segurar suas mãos várias vezes. Para mim era algo curioso, já que eu sempre via sereias e tritões fazendo isso, mas nunca um tritão com um humano.

Diante desse tipo de carinho comecei a me imaginar nesse tipo de relação, ainda que meu pai odeie essa ideia por eu ser a sereia mais jovem.

— Nunca viu pessoas namorarem antes? — Meu rosto corou no mesmo instante e eu fiquei sem saber como responder tal pergunta.

— Suécia! Ela parece ser bem nova, então deve ser vergonhoso. — Ri pelo tom usado por ele, contudo isso é verdade. Toda vez que eu via meus pais se beijarem, trocarem abraços, olhares, eu morria de vergonha e com eles não foi diferente.

Talvez a minha falta de experiência no assunto ajude para esse tipo de pensamento, assim como a superproteção do meu pai, algo que me irrita sempre e que me impede de saber mais sobre as relações pessoais.

— Me desculpem pela reação. Além disso, eu tenho que voltar para casa logo ou meu pai vai desconfiar da minha saída. Podemos nos ver amanhã? — Eles concordaram com a minha proposta e isso me deixou feliz, tanto que eu mal pude esperar para contar a elas sobre hoje.

Durante o caminho para casa, percebi a existência de um navio com vários humanos, entretanto ignorei ou demoraria ainda mais, trazendo-me problemas sem motivo.

Ao colocar minhas escamas, recebi uma bronca, porém nada mais que o normal vindo dele.

— Para onde você foi hoje? — Uma de minhas irmãs perguntou animada por uma história.

— Eu fui para a Suécia, lá eu vi um tritão e um homem, os dois pareciam ter uma relação mais intima e eu descobri que eles na verdade são namorados. Ainda que o tritão tivesse uma expressão malvada, era bem carinhoso com seu amado. — As minhas irmãs ficaram maravilhadas com o meu destino e queriam conhecê-los.

Como hoje meu tempo estava esgotado não pude visitá-los de novo, então pedirei para eles virem comigo, assim meu pai não reclamará e teremos mais uma amizade nesses enormes mares escandinavos.

A noite havia chegado junto ao meu sono, obrigando-me a ter uma bela noite com vários sonhos divertidos e fantasiosos.

Em um sonho falava com eles de novo, perguntando mais quanto ao relacionamento amoroso, quanto às dificuldades de amar um humano, até eu acordar e perceber que era apenas coisa da minha mente.

— Hoje você vai trazê-los para a gente ver e conversar? — É engraçado ver o tamanho da curiosidade delas quanto aos conhecidos de ontem.

— Só se eles aceitarem. — Saí quando notei ser a hora certa e dessa vez os vi em um ponto mais próximo, já na Noruega.

Estranhei o local, logo observei a atitude deles com outro ser humano, deixando-me pasma com tamanho respeito diante daquele homem, mesmo não estando dentro do relacionamento.

— Você de novo? Pelo visto gostou de nos observar ontem. — Olhei para baixo por não conseguir respondê-lo de forma aceitável, nisso vi novamente aquele navio de ontem, ao mesmo tempo em que isso acontecia, puxaram-me por medo de eu ser acertada pelo objeto móvel.

Não tinha compreendido o porquê de empurrarem meu corpo ao lado do tritão, até me lembrar do acontecimento com a minha mãe.

— Obrigada por isso. — As minhas lágrimas começaram a cair somente ao pensar em como seria ótimo tê-la ao nosso lado.

— O que houve? Você saiu a salvo isso não é bom? — Demorei a ter coragem para falar a verdade e quando obtive tal força, fui abraçada por aquele que ontem apenas me olhava de forma rude, cruel, fazendo-me ficar sem reação mesmo com a pausa das lágrimas.

— Eu vi certo? O Suécia abraçou alguém?! — Gostaria de ter percebido a graça da piada, mas valeu a pena só por ver uma mudança naquela face quase sempre assustadora.

Enfim, foi bem legal ter esse momento diferente com os homens e o tritão, mas eu ainda não tinha perguntado sobre eles virem junto comigo até o reino do meu pai. Com isso, deixei de lado todos os problemas causados por aquele navio e mostrei para o que eu vim.

— Vocês dois, Suécia e o namorado, gostariam de vir junto a mim para conhecer o reino a qual eu pertenço? — Nunca mais eu vou ser tão formal em toda a minha vida, foi muito estranho falar desse jeito rebuscado.

— Podemos ir sem problemas. — Com a resposta positiva, guiei-os por todo o caminho até Atlântida.

Pela distância curta da viagem, chegamos com poucos minutos de nado tanto que sequer ficamos ofegantes com os movimentos.

Enquanto eu convencia meu pai de que eles não eram inimigos, minhas irmãs adoraram ver um tritão de olhos azuis e loiro, como se fosse algo extremamente bonito. Quanto ao humano, elas o acharam muito fofo e nem acreditaram que os dois eram namorados de tão diferentes um do outro.

Todos começaram a conversar e a quererem entender como era possível uma criatura que vive fora da água ter um relacionamento desse tipo com uma criatura aquática, isto é, o rei não se importou com isso e apenas deu permissão para deixá-los aqui até o fim da tarde.

— Por mais difícil que seja namorar um ser diferente, nós já nos acostumamos com as dificuldades e nem nos importamos mais com problemas há tempos. Claro, não estamos nessa fase há tanto tempo quanto vocês imaginam, mas foram dias, horas, minutos, segundos suficientes para entendermos e explorarmos as limitações. — Diante dessa fala tão linda vimos o sol abaixar e nos despedimos deles, afinal, ordens são ordens.


End file.
